


Day 10: Doggy style.

by xnravel



Series: TOXIC. 30 days otp challenge NSFW. [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Doggy Style, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, M/M, NSFW, Oikawa is really lazy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnravel/pseuds/xnravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde Oikawa es muy perezoso como para cumplir con sus tareas, pero tiene a un kouhai que puede ayudarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 10: Doggy style.

El día en que la práctica se había cancelado, fue cuando Kageyama Tobio recibió una llamada del gran rey de la cancha.  
-¿Diga? -contestó desorientado. Oikawa Tooru, su antiguo compañero de equipo nunca lo había llamado. De hecho ni siquiera tenía su número, o eso pensaba.  
-Tobio-chan, ¿cómo estás? -dijo desde el otro lado como si nada.  
-Vaya al punto, Oikawa-san -salía desde su institución, Hinata no había ido a clases así que no estaba ahí para armar un alboroto alrededor suyo.  
-Quiero que vengas a mi preparatoria. Ahora.  
-¿Se puede saber por qué?  
-¡Tobio-chan en serio necesito tu ayuda en este momento! ¡Nunca me había pasado algo así!  
Kageyama suspiró de forma profunda. Su antiguo senpai era un dolor en el trasero cuando no se trataba de voleibol.  
-Está bien, voy en camino.  
-¡Muchas gracias!  
Caminando de forma lenta y calmada, hizo su camino hacia la preparatoria del chico de tercero. Lo único que quería era irse a su hogar y practicar por él mismo, pero el capitán de Aobajohsai nunca le había pedido un favor en su vida, por lo que sentía que debía ayudarlo.  
Le tomó más de veinte minutos en llegar y Oikawa estaba desesperado mientras esperaba a su kouhai en la entrada, si Iwaizumi lo veía, estaba muerto.  
A lo lejos vio una alta figura caminando hacia él, y la cara se le iluminó de felicidad.  
-¡Tobio-chan! -corrió hacia él y lo abrazó por el costado, refregando su cara contra el negro y liso cabello del chico. Éste se quedó estático, sintiéndose molesto por el toque.  
-Oikawa-san, le agradecería si se alejara.  
-Vamos al gimnasio y hablamos -propuso feliz, caminando hacia el lugar con el armador siguiéndolo por detrás.  
-¿Para qué necesitaba mi ayuda? -preguntó con voz neutra, sabía perfectamente el camino hacia el gimnasio así que no sabía por qué Oikawa lo estaba guiando, o por qué se veía tan nervioso.  
-Bueno, Tobio-chan...-abrió la puerta y los dos se adentraron, para ver el desastre que se encontraba en el interior-, hoy es el día donde me toca la limpieza, ¡y tengo una cita en la tarde así que no me será posible!  
-Y usted esperaba que yo lo hiciera por usted. En serio es de lo peor.  
-¡No tengo otra alternativa! Mis compañeros de equipo no me apoyan para nada -lloriqueaba. Era tan ridículo. Pero de repente, su actitud cambió -. Y podría darte una buena recompensa después -susurró en su oído de forma lenta.  
Kageyama se sonrojó, emocionándose por la idea. ¡Por fin lograría que Oikawa le ayudara a practicar saques!  
-No se preocupe, comenzaré ahora -dejó su bolso a un lado, quitándose su chaqueta negra de Karasuno.  
El gimnasio se encontraba dado vuelta, habían balones inflados y desinflados por toda la superficie, redes enredadas en un rincón, colchonetas fuera de su lugar...de tan sólo ver todo eso, a Kageyama le dolía la cabeza.  
Pero en serio quería la recompensa de Oikawa, por lo que ordenaría todo lo antes posible.  
"Así es, Tobio-chan" pensaba el setter sonriendo y viendo que nadie se acercara al gimnasio. Ni una persona podía saber que era demasiado flojo para ordenar el desastre que su propio equipo había creado como broma. Porque todo era por flojera. No había ninguna cita ni día donde él debía ordenar todo.  
Después de una hora, Kageyama se encontraba sudando cuando dejó el último balón ya inflado en su lugar.  
-¡Bien hecho, Tobio-chan! -se acercó a ver todo. El chico resultó serle útil por primera vez.  
-He terminado mi tarea, Oikawa-san -dijo orgulloso-. Ahora, deme mi recompensa.  
-Claro que te la daré -y lo acorralo entre su cuerpo y la pared para besarlo.  
Kageyama mantenía sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa mirando al chico más alto frente a sí, con sus ojos cerrados, mostrando aún más esas largas pestañas que tanto le gustaban, y sintiendo esos suaves labios juntándose con los suyos.  
¡Pero esa no sería su recompensa!  
-Oikawa-san -intentó separarlo, moviendo su rostro pero el otro adolescente seguía yendo desde su mandíbula hacia su cuello, besándolo- ¡Oikawa-san! -exclamó con voz más fuerte, llamando su atención.  
-¿Sí, Tobio-chan? -si voz era baja y seductora. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico más bajo cuando sintió una gran mano en la parte de su cintura.  
-Esta...no sería la recompensa -dijo con voz entrecortada, caería de forma rápida ante él de nuevo si seguía con esa actitud.  
-¿Qué dices? -su mano se dirigió a su trasero, cubriendo un glúteo con tan solo una mano- Claro que esta sería.  
-Pero ¿no iba a enseñarme a sacar?  
-Sacar, rematar, bloquear...todo lo que está en tu mente es el voleibol; debes aprender a disfrutar de otras cosas, Tobio-chan -volvió a besarlo, comiendo sus labios y metiendo su lengua.  
La única opción disponoble frente a menor era dejarse llevar.  
Sin darse cuenta, Tobio ya tenía sus pantalones abajo y Oikawa se encontraba lamiendo su pene por encima de su ya mojada ropa interior, pasando su experta lengua por toda la erecta extensión mientras Kageyama tapaba su boca con su antebrazo para no dejar salir muchos sonidos. Nunca le gustó ser una persona ruidosa.  
-Oikawa-san...voy a -sin terminar su frase había terminado dentro de sus calzoncillos.  
-Vaya, Tobio-chan eres tan rápido como siempre -se burló parándose para tomar su barbilla con sus dedos, mirando a sus ojos directamente; el chocolate apasionado chocando con el frío azul apagado.  
-Cállese -movió la vista hacia el suelo, pero el otro lo obligó a que le devolviera la mirada.  
-Tobio-chan, una de las reglas básicas en la sociedad es respetar a tus mayores -musitó con un aura llena de superioridad-. Ahora date la vuelta y colócate en cuatro -su voz era esta vez sólida, dominante. Kageyama obedeció de inmediato-. Abre tus piernas como un buen chico -apoyándose en sus codos, dejó su trasero tapado con sus calzoncillos a la vista del otro-. Haces un buen trabajo, si sigues así podrás superarme algún día -bajó sus propias ropas usadas en su parte inferior y metió sus dedos en su ano, dilatándolo después de bajar la molesta pieza de ropa-, pero no hoy -se adentró en él de forma rápida y salvaje. Cuánto extrañaba el interior del setter más bajo.  
Rindiéndose ante el otro, Kageyama dio permiso a su boca para dejar salir sus gemidos, fuertes como siempre, haciendo eco dentro de las paredes.  
Oikawa lo embestía por atrás mientras él le daba la espalda, y sólo mostraba su trasero. Era una posición tan embarazosa que el rojo de su cara no bastaba para expresar lo débil que se sentía ante el otro.  
Por otra parte, su miembro seguía intacto, moviéndose cada vez que el otro chico se la metía hasta el fondo.  
Después de unos segundos, los dos estaban intentando calmarse a sí mismos y a sus respiraciones, cada uno descansando sobre el piso del gimnasio, mirando hacia el techo.  
El piso se encontraba sucio con semen, ya que Oikawa se había corrido afuera de él y bueno, Kageyama no tenía otra opción que terminar en el piso.  
Pero al menos ya no debía ordenar el gimnasio y, lo mejor de todo, Iwaizumi no se había dado cuenta de que había hecho trampa.


End file.
